Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a case including a cover, an electronic device coupled to the case, and a method of controlling the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of the electronic technologies, many varied types of electronic products are now available. In particular, in recent years, the popularity of the portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs has been expanded.
The portable electronic devices are frequently used while often at least partially-housed in cases for protection from impacts that are associated with portability. In particular, many of the portable electronic devices have cases that include a cover for covering a touch display, as the display is highly vulnerable to impacts.
In general, high-priced sensors such as a Hall sensor or a proximity sensor are often used with such portable devices for the device to determine an opening/closing state of the cover. However, there is a limit in using the high-priced sensors in the case of a low-priced popular electronic device. Further, when the Hall sensor is employed, the weight of the case may increase because a magnet is attached to the cover to sense an opening/closing state of the cover, and the weight of the electronic device may increase and the spatial utility thereof may be limited due to a shielding steel plate is attached to the electronic device to protect components, such as a geomagnetic sensor, which are influenced by magnetic forces. Therefore, a need exists to provide a way for a device to determine the opening/closing state of its copier unknown heretofore.